Steroids carrying alpha pyrone ring systems fused to the D-ring will be synthesized by several methods, including Knoevenagl condensations, 1, 3- dipolar additionsand Diels-Alder procedures. Several isomers will be elaborated to study the effect of sstructure variation on antitumor activity. Spirofused alpha-methylene-gama-lactones wll be synthesized starting from steroidal ring ketones. With the aim of developing agents active against hormone-based cancer a varied series of fused-ring steroidal heterocycles will be synthesized by way of the 1, 3,-dipolar addition reaction.